Another Cullen
by JasperCANhandleacurveball
Summary: Bridget Cullen is the newest Cullen vampire, and is loving it. But what happens when the Denali coven sends her singer-turned vampire to live with them?
1. Intro

**The story is not finished, i still need the fight between her and Rosalie and then ill have her singer come into play. Suggestions/Review please?**

Introduction

Well, what can I say? My life is near perfect, now that I am a vampire. But let me back up a little, so you know I got here.

My name is, well was, Bridget Calloway. Now I'm a Cullen, part of the Olympic coven. Only we don't consider ourselves a coven, we're more of a family. A family that is going to spend the rest of eternity together.

As far as my human family goes, we didn't get a chance to last that long. , My parents and younger brother went to Lake Herrington one night while I was at a friend's house. When I called to be picked up (they were 2 hours late) they didn't answer. I reluctantly bummed a ride with my friend Vynique, hating to burden anyone. It was late by the time I go tome, so I settled into bed, and turned on the news.

And then I saw it.

My brother's, dad's and mom's faces planted all over the 11 o' clock news. I could pick out some words...car accident...bridge...drowning...fatal, but other than that I was lost in my own mind. The only clear thing in my mind was a question. Where am I going to live? I could only survive on whipped cream and cheese curls for so long. When all of this did die down, surely someone would remember me. But who would I go to?

I had grandparents, and they would be willing to take me. Of course none of these were my 'ideal' situations. On my mom's side, her mom was abusive, and my granddad was oblivious, because he traveled so much. There was always my dads' side, but my Papaw had cancer, and they were tight on money. I didn't want to put them out, or anyone else. I also doubted that the court would let me live on my own, so my options were limited. I went with the most irrational instinct in my mind.

I was going to run away and live on my own, or die trying.


	2. Chapter 1: The Unexpected

Chapter 1: The Unexpected

I had been hiding out in the woods-outside in my home in Ohio- for days now. My body ached in pain and thoughts of suicide were creeping into my head. For the meantime, I wasted my day napping on a fallen log, contemplating my fate. That is, until I saw them.

They were unbelievably gorgeous. There were seven of them in total, but it was hard to tell because there movements were so fast. For a moment, they slowed down and I was able to get a good glance at them. The two in front seemed to be 'together', yet they were vastly different. The girl was tiny and had jet black, short, spiky hair. Her movement was so fluid and delicate, it seemed pixie-like. It was as if I had entered a scene of A Midsummer Night's Dream. The pixie was accompanied by a tall, lean heartthrob, with beautiful, (curly), honey colored hair.

The next couple to appear out of the clearing appeared to be somewhat older in their pale faces. The woman resembled Snow White [ten points if you guess who said that originally] due to her powder white skin that complemented her caramel curls. Her Prince Charming was just that. He had striking blonde hair that was slicked back, pushed out of the way of his model face. His stature was shorter than the first male's.

There were three more in the group, to follow the preceding beauties. The first of them to come into my line of vision had a girl wrapped in his long muscular arms. He had dark curly hair and stood well over six, his pecks stretching out of his shirt.

Next to him stood another overly attractive male with bronze hair, which made him look very handsome. His face held a crooked smile in between his plump lips. As beautiful as all the people before, the last in the group couldn't be compared to the last person.

At first she had been in the tall, dark haired boy's arms, but she stepped away. Instantly, I was able to understand why the boy hadn't wanted to let go. She was easily the most beautiful and perfect person I had ever seen in my entire life. Her figure was one which any girl would die for and she had blonde wavy hair that cascaded down to her mid-waist. Like the rest of them she had marble white skin and eyes the color of gold.

If these Greek gods/goddesses weren't already out-of-place in the middle of the forest, then their outfits didn't help any. All of the males were dressed in outfits of cashmere and the females in silk dresses. You would have guessed they were on the way to the ball, until they began to move in closer.

They pounced like savage animals onto a heard of deer, tearing apart their limbs with ease. Seeing these high-end people change the scene so gruesome, made me nervous, so I ran. Not well though, considering I stumbled over a fallen tree branch, onto the hard ground. It would have been more discreet, if my nose hadn't started bleeding.

~ (switch to Present POV; reflective) ~

"You smelt so good, it took all my will not to have a little taste." exclaimed Rosalie. She seemed to be deeply reflecting, which was amazing for her shallow self.

Edward laughed at that thought.

"It's true, chimed Alice," I thought I had caught on to the trail of a jaguar, you're smell was so exotic." She was worried and gazing into Jasper's eyes. He had seemed to be keeping his thoughts to himself during this discussion, and personally I didn't want to know what he had thought on that day.

Feeling a bit uncomfortable as my siblings reflected on my delectability, I decided to change the direction of our conversation. I needed to ask a question that had been on my mind for a while.

"So, if I smelled so great, why didn't you just take me down then, when I was still weak and defenseless?" I asked, hoping for an honest answer.

"Bridget Rose Cullen! How could you even think that one of us would do such a thing?" Esme interrupted, using her motherly tone.

I smirked in Jasper's direction, and embellished by coughing his name.

He growled at me, playfully

"Hey! Cut it out you two." Esme asserted.

"Yeah Bridget Rose" mimicked Emmett, who got an immediate smack on the face by Rosalie, followed by a kiss, which lasted entirely too long, in my opinion.

I winced involuntarily, at both the kiss, and the use of my full name. While I was being 'changed,' Carlisle asked me what my name was. I told him it was Bridget. He waited a bit, and I knew he meant my new name. I decided to elaborate and told him "I do have a middle and last name, but they belonged to my parents, and I'm not theirs anymore." Carlisle said that was fine, but it'd be proper to have a middle name. Rosalie pounced on the chance to add some vanity to the situation, so she suggested the name Rose. I knew it was in secret hopes, that I would take after her (it was as close as she could get to a daughter.) She also wanted to change me, but Alice insisted on doing it. In the end, Alice seemed to have the best intentions, so she got to 'end life as I knew it.

"Get a room you two, I teased, "Or better yet, another house." As usual, they ignored me and went right back at it, with a sort of passion that only vampires who had been together for over 70 years, could have. I scoffed in distaste, -realizing that my conversation wasn't going anywhere- then nestled in between Alice and Edward on the couch. There couldn't be a better place in the world, I thought.

"What about Capri, you seemed to like it there" Edward responded, oblivious to the fact I had thought that. Sometimes having a mind reader for a brother wasn't so hot. Regardless, he was my brother.

Edward and Alice were no doubt, my favorite people in the household. Carlisle believes it's because Alice changed me and they creates a stronger bond. This might be true, but there were other reasons why we were so close. She seems to get me completely, and is always willing to teach me about "vampire survival, fashion and boys. However, every night when the married couples went to their bedrooms (to do everything but sleep) it always left Edward and me. His niche had always been piano and medicine, while I favored athletics and studying. Because I have had the body of a 15-year-old for quite a while, Edward tutors me until now I could probably hold a handful of college majors. But tonight was going to be different. Instead of hours packed full of weightlifting, studying and getting my mind read by my older brother, I'd be practicing.

"It's getting late Bridge, Alice noted, "Do you want to get started?"

Emmett reluctantly let go of Rosalie, to pester us. "So what is it you two DO in there?"

"Nothing." we giggled, at the same time. _Way to keep it cool_, I thought.

"Come on...Edward! You've got to know." Emmett stated impatiently.

"No, Edward grumbled, "They manage to not even think about it around me." His tone sounded irritated.

"I just want it to be a surprise tomorrow." Alice sang in a matter-of-fact voice.

"Tomorrow?" I asked her, my voice full of uncertainty. I didn't think I would be ready that soon.

"Yes, but don't worry, you'll do just fine." _It's not like I can argue with a psychic, _so_ what the heck_"

And on that note, we darted out of the room.


	3. Chapter 2: Filler Chap

Chapter 2: Filler Chapter

It was 6:45, time to get ready for school. It was the only part of my life that was monotonous. But then again, if you spent 7 and-a-half hours of your day, relearning the exact same thing, you wouldn't be too thrilled. I quickly tossed on my new dress-coming straight off the runway- and a cute white sweater. It did help to have Rosalie and Alice as sisters when it came to fashion. Outside it was cloudy, so I didn't have to worry about showing some skin. I came downstairs just before Jasper and we got ready to take off for school. Today Edward had left early- giving me the cold shoulder, no doubt- so it meant I needed to hitch a ride with Rosalie, luckily Alice joined.

The ride had started out quiet, but of course Rosalie filled that gap. "So...are you going to tell me what you're presenting to the family today?

Rosalie asked, nervously.

"Of course, she smiled, but I continued, "In 9 hours, give or take a few minutes." I replied smugly. Lately we hadn't been on each other's good sides, so feuding was normal.

"Ugh, she groaned, that is not fair!"She doesn't like secrets, unless she in on them.

"Didn't Esme tell you? Life is never fair." and on that note, I headed to class.

The rest of the day was boring as usual- until 5th hour came around. 5th hour is my lunch block, one of the only times of the day (the other being Spanish) where I could spend time with my family. Edward and I were up to our shallow lunchroom task- reading peoples minds and then scaring them with our 'movie star' good looks. I was glad to see he was over his anger, and up to our normal high jinks.

I started it off, "How about that kid Mike Newton, what's he thinking?"

"You don't want to know the repulsive things that shallow boy thinks about, especially in regards to you." Edward replied coldly.

"Try me." I persisted, purely out of boredom.

"Okay, well when you aren't looking, he thinks about ways to get into your pants," I turned to look at him, "but when you turn around, it's all about your bra." He mumbled, almost sounding like a growl.

"Eww, sorry I asked" I answered, in disgust.

"At least you'd be getting some." commented Emmett.

Rosalie let out a snicker.

"Unless you find a single 15 year-old vampire lying around, I'm not doing anything." I really get annoyed when they bring this type of thing up, especially in public.

"Be careful what you wish for." Alice said eerily. Her voice sounding like that of a gypsy at a carnival. Then she thought something to Edward, something that made his eyebrows cock, as if he was pleased. I assumed she had shared a vision, but the others didn't seem to notice, so I just shrugged it off. The bell rang shortly after that, and I headed to "Spanish" with Jasper.

Forks High School is small, and they only offer Spanish as a foreign language. Since all of my family is fluent in over 7 languages, the teachers just stick us in whatever class has open slots. In return, we get to treat it at as study hour. This meant I was with Jazz, Alice was with Rose and Ed was paired with Em. Unfortunately, we *were* required to a foreign language, for the City Wide Diversity Day Fair. The upside? Carlisle didn't make us use other languages for our projects. Edward and I chose to speak Italian, Rosalie and Emmett chose French-the language of Love- while Alice and Jasper opted for Portuguese.

Like usual, we all won awards and received evil glares from the other students. Then we went home early, eager to start our weekend.

This also meant it was getting closer to the unveiling of my new power.

* Sorry about the shortness of the chapter, but I needed a filler chapter


	4. Chapter 3: Every Rose Has Her Thorn

**Author's Note: I need help on what Bridget should say to Rosalie, after the fight, Bridget's singer will come...promise!!!**

Chapter 3: Every Rose Has Her Thorn

The majority (3:2) of my siblings have 'gifts.' Carlisle says that our gifts are usually based upon a strong trait, carried on from our past life. As true as that is for people like Jasper, I didn't understand what trait I had that allowed me to share my thoughts and memories, through touch. My family knew about this of course, but I had been able to expand it.

We had discovered the full extent of my 'gift' one day, while the others were out hunting. I subconsciously touched he forearm, and began to talk to her through my thoughts. This continued for about 15 minutes, until something weird happened.

"So, when are we going to go shopping?" I asked, non-verbally.

"I wonder how Jazz is doing hunting, she replied, "He really seemed to need it."

"Umm. I'm sure he's doing fine, but are we going in a couple of weeks or what?" I replied, somewhat aggravated that she didn't answer my question.

"Huh? Alice furrowed her eyebrows, "What are you talking about?" Alice looked puzzled.

"Shopping, when are we going?" This was weird, why was she spacing?

"No, no, before that, you said 'I'm sure Jasper's fine' but I never asked anything about him." This crept me out.

"Sure you did, you said 'I wonder how Jazz is doing hunting? He really seemed to need it'" I replied.

"I hadn't actually said that, I just [thought] about it." Alice stated.

"Well I heard it." I grumbled.

Alice and I decided to try it out a little bit more, and sure enough, I could hear her thought, when I touched her. We had been practicing it ever since.

Today was the day I was to show everyone else what we had worked on. Of course I was apprehensive, but Alice said it was going to work fine, and you can't reason with a psychic, so here I was.

"Come on into the living room guys," Carlisle requested, "your sisters have something to show us."

Carlisle, Esme and I were already waiting downstairs in the living room. Alice was the first to make it down the steps, in one fluid motion. Jasper and Edward followed and lastly were Emmett and Rosalie-who was discreetly finishing buttoning her shirt.

"So, should I start?" I asked Carlisle.

"We're ready when you are." He replied calmly. I didn't really know how to begin, but luckily, Alice had seen this play out.

"Try touching Emmett, she suggested," Emmett, you need to focus on one memory or thought-preferably recent- so Bridget can play it back to you."

"And how will we know she's not just faking it?" Rosalie questioned sourly.

"Edward can read the thought beforehand, and when I think of it he'll know if I'm telling the truth." I suggested.

"Fine, proceed." Rosalie permitted.

I went to touch Emmett and he flinched. Having my thoughts race into your mind, is never pleasant. I searched in his mind to find what he was thinking of. It was an image of what he and Rose did last night. "Gee, that's just the type of image I wanted stuck in my brain." I thought to Em.

"No problem." Em said between a toothy grin.

"What? What were you thinking about honey?" Rosalie pestered.

"Last night." He responded in an overly seductive tone.

****THIS CHAPTER IS NOT FINISHED, BUT I WANTED TO START POSTING IT****


End file.
